


Yellow Tulip

by Dream_Chaser



Series: Fluffy and Angsty Ficlets [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Did I mention fluff?, Domestic Fluff, Eren's the tickle monster, Failed Marriage Proposal, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grisha and Carla are absolute jerks, Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Major Illness, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Out of Character Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, Sad, Sad Ending, Temporary Amnesia, Two Endings, Unrequited Love, hanahaki, mentions of mikasa and armin, this is so depressing I’m sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Chaser/pseuds/Dream_Chaser
Summary: Hanahaki diseasea disease in which the victim coughs up flower petals when they suffer from one-sided loveAfter an accident, Eren suffers from amnesia and Levi is forcefully torn away from Eren.  When he sees Eren again, Eren is already seeing another man. Levi then discovers he is diagnosed with Hanahaki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blue Hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294175) by [ReluctantHero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero). 



> Hello again guys!
> 
> Here's a little fic inspired by Blue Hydrangea. Although the Hanahaki diseases is sad it's still really beautiful.
> 
> BTW you guys should all give Blue Hydrangea a read. It's amazing and beautiful.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> XOXO

_Yellow tulips, a flower that represents hopeless love_

  
My name is Levi Ackerman. I’m 28 years old and I was living an amazing life with my boyfriend, soon to be fiancé, Eren Jaeger. However, my beautiful life shattered on the day of our 4 year anniversary.

  
2 months ago

  
I was home waiting for Eren, the love of my life. Just yesterday, we finally admitted our love for each other. Both of us had tough pasts and knew it was never safe to admit one’s love to another.

I was so excited to see Eren. I was planning on proposing to him today. He was coming home early because I told him that he was expecting a surprise. He was supposed to be back at 6 so I prepared dinner, cooking his favourite dish. I finished cooking at 5:45. Having nothing to do, I sat at the dining table and scrolled through my phone. 5:45 became 6:15. Assuming it was just the traffic or something, I didn’t bother texting him.

As I was scrolling through the news, something caught my eye.

‘Man, 22 years old, is fatally injured in a deadly accident.’

I looked at the picture that went with it and I covered my mouth and tears began pouring down my face.

In the picture was Eren.

In a panic, I frantically called Eren, hoping I was wrong. Maybe my eyes were getting bad and he was still driving back home to me.

There was no answer though.

I ran out the front door, tears blotting my vision as I pride open my car door. I rushed to the only hospital in Maria, Shiganshina Hospital. As I was driving, my tears were pouring down and I muttered in a mantra,

“Eren, please be alright, please be alright. I need you, Eren.”

When I finally reached the hospital, I ran to the receptionist.

“Where’s Eren Jaeger!” I screamed.

The receptionist looked at me as calmly as she could and asked my relation to Eren.

“I’m his boyfriend. Please! Just tell me where he is!”

She directed me to the Emergency and led me to Eren’s bed. Eren’s torso and limbs were all bleeding. Only his face had come out of the accident unscathed. I broke down once again and clutched onto Eren hand as lightly as I could, apologizing for everything.

It was my fault. If only I hadn’t decided to propose to him, then he would’ve never had to come home early.

I cried myself asleep.

  
I was brutally woken up by someone tearing me away from Eren. I screamed and kicked, refusing to leave Eren. I then realized who the perso- no, people were. Eren’s parents, Grisha and Carla Jaeger.

I was brought to reality with a harsh slap from Eren’s mother.

“It’s all your fault! If it wasn’t for you, Eren would have never gotten into an accident!”

His parents ! If it wasn’t for you, Eren would have never gotten hurt!” Carla screamed.

Eren’s parents had never liked me, let alone supported our relationship. I understood though. I was so much older than Eren and when he had came out, he was only 18. His parents believed that I had “contaminated” him. I honestly wasn’t surprised that they would use everything against me to get me away from their son. I was going to do anything to stay with Eren. That was until Grisha said something that shattered my heart.

“I have already issued a complaint and for you to stay away from my son unless you want to face going to jail. As head of the police department, I have commanded all my underlings to prevent you from seeing my Eren.”

I wailed and screamed. 2 security guards grabbed me and tugged me out of the room.

“Eren!!!”

  
1 month later, I was informed that Eren had amnesia from his best friends, Armin and Mikasa. He had lost his memory of his past 5 years. I was unable to cry anymore as I had bawled out all my tears a long time ago. I stayed at home 24/7, unwilling to go out or speak to anyone. The people that got me out of my room were Erwin and Hanji, my best friends. They had literally broke down my door to get me out of the room.

 

Present

  
Today was the day that I was going to try to come back out to society. Erwin, Hanji, and I were walking down the street to grab a cup of coffee at Titan’s Cafe. My head was down as I walked, trying to ignore Hanji’s scream. But suddenly, above all her screaming, I heard a laughter that was all too familiar to me. I snapped my head up and shushed her, trying to locate the voice. I finally found it down the road and there stood Eren. I was about to run up to him but another man walked up to Eren and held onto his hand. They shared a kiss and I felt my eyes tear up with nonexistent tears. I felt so heartbroken. I didn’t know my heart could shatter anymore than it already had.

I turned around and ran, my legs carrying me as fast as they could. I ignored my friends’ screams of my name. After a long time of running, I finally turned into an alley and stopped. I panted and heaved, trying to catch my breath. I had a sudden itch in my throat and I coughed which turned into full blown hacking. I felt something coming out from my throat. I covered my mouth with my hand and when I took it off, I gasped. A hand full of yellow tulips rested in my palm.

 

_“Hanahaki disease, a rare type of illness where the symptoms are coughing up flower petals. All the patients with hanahaki are those whose love is unrequited. If it builds up too much, it’ll build up in your lungs and plant its roots in your lungs. If you don’t receive treatment, you’ll die.”_

 

It was one of the things I clearly remember my mom saying to me. I laughed bitterly. Of course my love was unrequited, he didn’t even remember me! As I was in my head, I didn’t notice two people coming up to me. I looked up at them and they smirked at me.

“Well if it isn’t the little Levi. Oh what’s that? Oh ho! Poor you and your unrequited love.” One of the men snickered.

It was then I realized the two men were Underground thugs who worked under my Uncle.

Before I was ready to intercept the hit, they had already started kicking my stomach as I coughed and flinched in pain.

Bloodied yellow tulips poured from my mouth.

But suddenly, the kicking stopped and a man stepped in front of me.

“Oh my god! Are you ok mister?!”

“Ere-” I tried to say and my world turned black.


	2. Sad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sad Ending of Yellow Tulip

When I woke up again, I was in a hospital room surrounded by Hanji and Erwin. I was quickly punched in the shoulder by Hanji the moment my eyes opened. 

“Hanji! What the hell?!”

“You deserve it!” she cried. “Why’d you run away?! If Eren hadn’t found you, you would’ve been dead meat. You’ve been out for 3 days already!” Tears were now pouring down Hanji’s face. Even Erwin avoided my eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I just couldn’t handle seeing Eren kissing another guy.” I choked out.

“Oh Levi,” Erwin whispered in sympathy. My best friends wrapped me in a tight hug. A few moments later, the doctor came.

“Hello, Mr. Ackerman. My name is Dot Pixis. You have been diagnosed with Hanahaki. I’m sure you know but there is no cure for Hanahaki. Your case is so severe and I am sorry to tell you but you only have one week left to live, possibly less. Even if your love loves you back, it won’t do anything to cure your unrequited love.”

Hanji and Erwin gasped. 

“No!” the two of them screamed.

“Ok” I replied calmly. I had expected it. 

“Please Doctor!” Hanji cried, grabbing onto Pixis’ sleeve. “There has to be something you can do. Levi can’t die!”

“Hanji.” I warned. She refused to stop. 

“Hanji shut up!” I screamed.

She immediately stopped speaking and looked at me in shock as did Erwin. It was rare that I ever lost my temper. 

“Doctor, would I be able to spend my last few days at home or with my friends?” I asked. There was no way I was gonna die in this hospital.

“Yes. Just take it easy. In fact, I’ll sign you out right now. You can leave in approximately an hour.”

“Thanks, Doc,” I replied in relief. 

When he left I turned back to my two friends. 

“I’m sorry but I’ve always expected it. My mother died from it when I was 5 because my sorry excuse for a father left her. I had always known that there was a 90% chance that I would also be diagnosed with it. When I got together with Eren, I thought that maybe I had been lucky and not inherited it. To be honest, I got myself checked out a few days prior to the accident. The doctor had told me that there was a 0% chance of me getting Hanahaki. I think the only reason I got this disease was because Eren forgot me after the accident.” I laughed bitterly, “Maybe I was meant to never have a happily ever after.”

I had obviously depressed my two friends as their tears were now raining down their face. 

I smiled, trying to change the topic. 

“You guys are gonna spend my last days with me right? I still have a bucket list to complete before I die. There’s bungee jumping, skydiving, zip lini-” 

I was rudely interrupted by Hanji as I expected.

“Yes! We’ll do anything with you!”

 

The next day, I was pulled out the door by Erwin and Hanji to finish up my bucket list. They managed to combine water skiing, zip lining, bungee jumping and everything on my bucket list. They told me that I was in for a surprise tomorrow. 

I didn’t know that they meant that Eren was visiting me tomorrow. 

______________________________________

 

I was forcefully woken up by Hanji screaming and jumping up and down on my bed. I yelled at her but even she could tell that I was just too tired to deal with anyone. But as the day progressed, I could see that there was something off with Hanji and Erwin. At 7, a doorbell knocked me out of my stupor. 

Erwin and Hanji has stepped out a few minutes prior so I opened the door not really expecting anyone important. 

 

But now in front of me stood Eren, the love of my life. Tears were streaming down his face. The little part of my brain wanted to laugh at the fact that everyone was crying around me. The other part of my brain couldn’t grasp the fact that Eren was actually there. 

“Le-Levi,” he choked out. “I’m so sorry.”

“Eren” I cried. I hugged onto him tightly, afraid that he would slip out of my grasp. 

“How did you ever find me, let alone regain your memories?”

“Hanji gave me this medicine and said that I could remember everything that happened in the past 5 years. Something had seemed off with my memories. My heart ached so much when I saw you in that alley. I wasn’t even thinking and before I knew it, everyone around me was unconscious or groaning in pain.”

I smiled and looked up at Eren. 

“I missed you so much my love. You know I was planning on proposing to you on the day of your accident. I still have the rings. Do you want me to get it?”

“Yes, Levi! I love you so much! I’ve missed you too.” Eren replied.

I walked into my room to grab the small box. 

When I walked back out, I opened it and knelt on one knee. 

“Eren, will you marry me? Even if I am going to die in the next few days, will you enjoy my last breaths with me?”

Sad tears dripped down his face. 

“Ye-”

“EREN JAEGER WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”  
A voice. One that I then realized belonged to Carla. Not again. 

“EREN! Not again!” 

I hugged onto Eren, refusing to let him go. 

I was immediately punched in the gut by Carla who then grabbed Eren and started dragging him to her car.

“LEVI!” Eren screamed.

I weakly reached my hand out to grab his outstretched hand. I missed and fell onto the ground. Beginning to choke profusely, bloodied yellow tulips fell around me. I knew I was going to die. 

I looked down at the ring at smiled bitterly. 

 

At least I know Eren remembered and loved me. 

 

 

My eyes closed in pain only to never open again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the sad ending. I’m sorry if I made anyone cry. 
> 
> I will be uploading the Happy ending soon so stay posted!
> 
> XOXO


	3. Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I’m finally done. Thanks for all your support guys. 
> 
> Trigger Warning : possibly too much fluff :3

When I woke up again, I was in a hospital room. I looked around blearily, and saw Erwin and Hanji sleeping on my left. 

‘Wait,’ I thought. ‘If they’re on my left then who’s holding onto my right hand?!’

I snapped my head over and groaned feeling nauseous once again. I suppose my groan woke everyone up.

“Levi! Are you alright?”

Why was the voice so familiar. I then located the owner of the voice. A man with untamed yet soft brown hair. It was

“Eren,” I breathed.

“I’m so glad to see that you’re fine.” Eren smiled at me. How I’ve missed his large loving smiles. I was honestly questioning how I didn't die without him for the 2 months.

“How do you remember? I swear Mikasa and Armin said that you had amnesia.” I questioned.

“Levi, nothing could ever stop me from remembering you. But why didn’t you ever visit me? I was so lost I- I felt like a part of me had died. It had been one month! How could yo-”

“Do you think I wanted to?! Your parents threatened me with jail if I ever came near you. You think I wasn’t hurting?! I wasn’t the one who had amnesia and immediately started dating another guy! Yo-” my screaming was interrupted by dry heaves of yellow tulips.

“Why are there petals?” Eren’s eyes were wide in fear.

Since I was still brutally coughing, Erwin pressed the bell to get a doctor to come see me and Hanji took the liberty to explain to Eren.

“Levi was diagnosed with Hanahaki. It’s a disease formed from unrequited love.”

“Unrequited love,” Eren whispered. His eyes then widened as tears began to form. I looked away.

“It was because of me wasn’t it?” He whispered. “I’m so sorry Levi. It’s my fault!” He hugged onto me as he whispered “sorry” in a mantra.

I kissed him on the forehead. “It’s fine.”

A bald doctor flew through the door and gasped, “You’re up, Mr. Ackerman!” 

“No shi-” I started.

“Language, my short stack!!” Hanji yelled.

I winced and covered my ears. 

“Simmer down, shitty glasses. You’re already right next to me.”

The doctor coughed. “Anyways…”

“If your love does fall for you again which I'm sure he will, your illness will be cured. However, I will say this, if this happens once more, there's no way you will survive. Even the surgery will be useless.”

Turning to Eren, he said, 

“Young man, make sure you treat Mr. Ackerman well. His heart will not be able to handle anymore heartbreak.”

I flushed bright red, and wondered why I was not just born a tomato.

“I promise I'll take care of him. I'll love and cherish him so much, he'll be the luckiest guy in the world.” Eren declared.

“Yeah you better, kid.” Hanji muttered under her breath. “Hurt him again, and I'm gonna make you cry for your momma,” she swore.

“Count me in,” Commander Eyebrows added, glaring at Eren.”

Said person laughed sheepishly, scratching his head. 

“I'll do my best.” 

______________________________________

I was given the permission to leave the hospital a week later. I was returning to my house again but this time with Eren. It was like a dream come true. A few days ago, I found out more about Eren's ex-boyfriend. So apparently he had left his boyfriend, Jean, which he called ‘Horseface’ the day he regained his memories. He was surprisingly fine with it but it made sense considering the fact that they had only just started dating so their feelings weren't that strong yet. They separated on mutual terms. Eren also heard from Jean yesterday that he had a new boyfriend. It was actually a childhood friend of his, Marco.

Eren also told me that his parents had finally given up on Eren. We didn't exactly have their acceptance but oh well. I could have cried in relief.

______________________________________

3 months later

 

I was dusting our room, cleaning every nook and cranny. I opened our night table drawer and in the corner was a small box. I had forgotten about the fact that I wanted to propose to him. Holding onto the box, I was completely oblivious to Eren walking into the room. 

“Levi?”

I was knocked out of my stupor. 

“Hey you know we don’t have to get married right? I’m already yours and you’re mine. If you want to that’s fine as well.” I said. After going through the trauma, I found that I didn’t care anymore about marriage. As long as Eren loved me, it wouldn’t matter.

Eren hugged me from behind, burying his face into my hair. 

“I’d like to put it off for a while. Besides, I’m supposed to propose to you, love. Not the other way around.” I could hear his pout. 

“Jeez, you brat.” I rolled my eyes

“Brat?! You haven’t called me that in a long time. And because of that, you have summoned the tickle monster!” Eren attacked my sides and my nape, knowing I was ticklish.

I sputtered out between laughs, “Eren!”

We somehow ended up on the bed. He pinned me underneath him and I stared into his beautiful I- don’t-know-how-to-describe-it eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green and blue. I leaned up to peck him on the lips. 

“I love you Eren.” I whispered. 

Eren’s eyes shined with adoration and love. He plopped down and landed on top of me, knocking my breath out of me. He nuzzled my nose and kissed me. 

“I wanna sleep,” I complained. 

Somehow, Eren managed to maneuver me into a position where we were spooning. He was the big spoon. I snuggled back into him. He hugged me tight against himself and kissed the back of my head. 

“I love you so much Levi. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

I didn’t answer but he understood me. I wasn’t one for words. So, I turned my head around and kissed him on the forehead.As I was falling asleep, I couldn’t help but think about how lucky I was. 

I wouldn’t trade Eren for anything in the world

 

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will come out in hopefully the next few weeks.
> 
> There will be a sad ending and a happy ending so keep your eyes out!


End file.
